total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cody and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Heather. Overview Cody and Heather have in the past been good friends with each other ever since Total Drama World Tour. However, they don't have much interaction in Total Drama Returns to the Island despite this because of them being on different teams, and the same can be said for Total Drama Wild West. However, they are both placed on Team Brains in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 voting chart and still have a budding friendship. But because Alejandro messes with Heather's emotions by kissing Sky, she attempts to retaliate by pretending to be attracted to Cody. But because Heather is prone to getting to used to habits, she comes across as being genuinely attracted to Cody even when Alejandro isn't around. Cody is confused about her attractions at first and eventually becomes creeped out by her, but still seems to be on good terms with her, albeit not as much. Following Cody's elimination in Brawn Within a Beauty, Heather seems to have stopped being attracted to him, although clearly misses him. Total Drama Returns to the Island Topple on the Luck Players After Heather's team won the challenge, she rubs it in everyone's faces on the Killer Beavers, including Cody. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Cody votes off Heather for her being a threat, although most likely simply voted for her from being influenced by an alliance. Total Drama Wild West Red Dead Mergiton When Katie and Heather are doing their skit, Cody and the rest of the cast start to get very emotional from their performance. While Cody and Lindsay do their skit, Heather is seen smiling when Cody and Lindsay start to attack each other during their skit. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Cody doesn't like Heather's insults towards Sky because of his friendship with her, and he is one of the people who votes for Heather. Aftermath: The Unlimited Heather doesn't like the Final 4, saying Cody is undeserving because he didn't do anything important, although this may have just been her being angry about her elimination rather than any kind of dislike for Cody. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Heather notes in the confessional that she's glad Cody is at least here, but one sane person won't do it for her. When some are confused as to why Duncan is on Team Brawns, Cody says that Duncan is still more stronger than him, but Heather asks Cody not to feel so down, bringing up how Duncan's torso is the size of a miniature table. Cody thanks Heather for her compliment and high-fives her. At the cliff, Cody asks Heather if they'll bring the team to some good wins, but she's too distracted on the terrifying cliff to hear him. When Cody encourages Noah to push the carriage, Heather asks him not to bother doing so. As Heather looks down at the cliff, she worries, calling it difficult. Cody comforts her, saying it'll be fine, and asks that she not be scared. Heather high-fives Cody when both of them are called safe. The Returning Record Holders When Cody asks his team what they should make their skit about, to which Heather suggests a sad skit to him. Heather brings up how Chris loves money, and Cody agrees while calling him a selfish jerk. Heather gives the movie idea of a rich person who must say farewell to money because they have so much, believing it'll get a lot of heart strings from the "heartless guy," and also adds that it should say how Chris has the best money. Cody likes her idea, even getting teary-eyed. Heather accepts Cody's offering of acting as Chef. In Cody and Heather's performance, Cody asks Heather to marry him while showing her a fake ring, and she puts her heart into the performance of being flattered. Heather grabs Cody and kisses him, but whispers that this is disgusting. At a fake church, Heather accepts to marry Cody at the altar. After Beth is arrested by Scarlett who is playing Chris, Heather and Cody hug each other in the performance, and the performance ends with them kissing. As soon as it ends, Heather spits in disgust. Cody is glad that they're friends, but not a couple, and wipes his tongue in disgust also. Heather smirks, and tells Alejandro that Cody is still a better kisser than him. The Rake-age Heather sees Cody outside and an idea quickly forms in her head to make Alejandro jealous. While Cody, as said in the confessional, thinks seeing Heather is a little awkward, she decides to use Cody as a means of getting Alejandro jealous. Heather approaches him and mentions how proud she is of his performance in the previous challenge, adding that they came off as a great couple. While smirking at a glaring Alejandro, she calls Cody a good kisser. Cody greets her but thanks her confusedly. Cody brings up how they were just acting and couldn't have meant it. In answer to him thanking her, Heather calls him Cod-ionio, while affectionately pulling his cheek and saying he has a cute face while seeing Alejandro glare once again, making her smirk to herself. She grees with him saying they were just acting, but then says she loves Cody way more than she did in her performance. Heather is proud of her work, and says in the confessional how "Jalapeno" hates Cody and can use Cody to her advantage. She denies being attracted, but still calls it fun. Beth enters the conversation and tells Cody that Heather's compassion was complete acting. Heather yells at Beth to shut up, stay away from the conversation, and her "man", referring to Cody. After Cody says he hates mines, Heather agrees with him, pretends to be shocked with a "Wowzers", and then makes the excuse that both of them have so much in common in a giddy tone. Heather screams as she falls into the mine, and yells at Cody to save her while calling him "Code-meister". Heather pulls Cody's arm to try and protect herself but accidentaly slightly injures it. When Heather argues with Samey and Samey calls Heather old, Heather is confused, noting that Samey is probably just jealous of Cody's good looks. Cody curiously asks how they can get out of the cave, worried that they'll die, and Heather agrees while calling him "Cody the coolest". After Alejandro is visibly jealous, Heather asks him what he's looking at, asking if he's jealous of Cody's looks. As the Brains plan their mine exit, Scarlett asks them to stick together to which Heather agrees, and sticks to Cody before noticing Alejandro can't see them, nervously stopping. When Heather asks Scarlett to push the cart, it's because she thinks of Beth as too lazy, blaming her once again. But after Cody tells Heather to be nicer to Beth, she suddenly agrees and says to Beth how much she loves her. As the Brains' cart flies down, Heather clings to Cody. Heather slaps Cameron across the face, but to cover herself, she mentions that she was just showing off to Cody how strong she is. When summarizing her team in the confessional, Heather calls Cody the best ever. Brawn Within a Beauty Seeing Cody outside, Heather impulsively snatches his shoe and sniffs it. Seeing the odd action she's doing, she comes to a realization and asks what she is doing, while disgustingly saying "Ew" to her actions, and runs away nervously, confusing and creeping out Cody. Cody flexes his muscles, expecting to be on Brawn when a team switch happens, and Heather gushes at the sight of it, but slaps herself out of it to stop this. Hearing that Cody is switching, Heather screams a "No", but corrects herself and makes it seem like she is nonchalant. Heather is too pre-occupied on Cody switching to listen to insults Samey and Alejandro lodge at her, and drags on to his leg screaming "No" and calls him Cody-wody, but corrects herself and relaxingly says "Bye" to him. Heather looks on the bright side of Cody switching, as she notices Alejandro's anger, and points out how happy she is that he's angry that Cody is on his team, while calling him "Al". After finding out Lightning is joining Brains, Heather is thoroughly dissapointed that she lost "Codywody" to a "dumb jock." Cody looks freaked out when he hears Heather say "Cody-wody." Hearing that people must work in twos, Heather immediately grabs Cody and asks if they can work together in the challenge, saying that nothing is stopping them from this, and cheers, but Cody declines, and runs off in fear to find a different partner, saddening Heather. Heathersniff.png|Heather snatches Cody's shoe and begins to sniff it... CodyCreepedOutByHeather.png|...which creeps Cody out. HeatherNoAtCodySwitching.png|Heather yells "No!" when Cody switches teams. As Heather watches the elimination from the Peanut Gallery, Cody says that if he's going, he hopes Samey or Tyler win, but she desperately asks what about her while saying his name loudly, but thinks he's playing hard to get, causing him to turn away and feel creeped out. Alejandro expects Cody eliminated, asking if the twerp can be flushed, referring to Cody, but Heather defends Cody by saying Alejandro's the twerp, while calling him Al. Heather gasps hearing that Cody is eliminated. She waves at him saying goodbye, noting how determined she is to win for him, making Cody shudder and ask "Haven't I suffered enough?" Alejandro winks at Heather, and tells her she can stop the gig now, but Heather is too pre-occupied on running to Cody to hear him. Heather hastily runs to the Flush of Shame and trips on her way, hits head, gets a minor concussion, and vomits. Seeing Heather, Cody screams at Chris to flush him fast, but before this happens, Heather kisses Cody while covered in vomit, making him scream bye, and presumably vomit in the Flush of Shame from her spreading of germs followed by his head spinning in the toilet. Heather sobs, and punches Cameron in the face to cheer herself up a little. HeatherShockedCodyIsEliminated.png|Heather shocked that Cody is deemed eliminated. HeatherSayByeToCody.png|Heather fare-wells to Cody. HeatherBeginToSob.png|She then begins to sob after Cody was flushed away. Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs Heather receives a massage in the spa hotel, sighing and calling it bittersweet. She's upset that Cody's gone, but is happy that she has a massage while stupid "Al" sleeps in tents. In the confessional, Heather notes that she's a little glad Cody is gone because her being in love with him was becoming a bit of a habit of hers. At the table along with the rest of her team, Heather sees Lightning walk to the table shirtless. She sighs in dissapointment that Cody was replaced with Lightning. Watching from the peanut gallery once again, Heather hopes "Alejerko" is gone for eliminating the only sane person, referring to Cody. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater In the confessional, Heather complains that with Cody gone, she doesn't know how she can pretend to hate Alejandro, calling him annoyingly irresistible, and then a jerk. Greet It and Weep Lightning yells back at Heather to f*** her boyfriend Cody after she blows a raspberry at him, slightly angering her. Trivia *This one-sided attraction to Cody is similar to the one Sierra has with him. *They have both placed third in a season. **Cody in Total Drama World Tour. **Heather in Total Drama Island. *They were both separately part of the Villains' alliance in Total Drama Wild West. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Attractions Category:One-sided attractions Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions